Weakened
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: It's Chinese New Year, and our four senshi are spending some time at their favorite hang out, the arcade, when they discover a girl who is scared by the firecrackers. How will they react to a powerful spirit in their midst?


I don't own Sailor Moon.

_I'll start it like this: I'm not crazy. Okay, so, maybe saying that first isn't the best idea in the world, but it's the truth. I just need to make that clear because of the story I'm about to tell you. Now, this story isn't about me or one of my best friends... it's about a girl. Not only is it about a girl, but it's about how my friends and I nearly killed her thinking she was a youma from the Dark Kingdom. Okay, so now you see why I told you I'm not crazy, right? Most people don't even know what youma are! My friends and I find it hard to believe because they're attacking Tokyo every freaking- I'm getting off track here. Let me just tell you._

Tsukino Usagi smiled as she walked into the arcade. "K-konban wa," she said hesitantly, her voice shaking ever-so-slightly. It was Chinese New Year, her least favorite time of the year.

"Konban wa, Furuhata Motoki at your service," the man behind the counter smiled. "What can I getcha?"

"Uh... one chocolate shake, please," Usagi smiled. She sat at the counter as she waited for the milkshake made.

_Enter me and my friends._

"Konban wa; I'm Aino Minako," Minako smiled brightly. "Do you want to come sit with us?" Minako made a gesture to the table she and her friends were sitting at.

"Um, o-okay," she replied. "But I have to get home soon before the firecrackers start." She said this as she walked over to the table, making the group furrow their eyes in confusion.

"Why can't you stay to watch the firecrackers?" Makoto asked "I'm Makoto by the way."

"The only one who wouldn't want to see the firecrackers are powerful spirits," Rei continued. "The name's Rei."

"Well, the gun smoke could irritate her allergies if she has any," Ami explained. "My name is Ami."

"It's nice to meet you all," Usagi smiled. "I'm Usagi, and no, I'm not allergic to the gun smoke. My parents just don't like me staying out that late." The girls seemed to accept this answer, and Usagi let out a sigh of relief as her shake was delivered. The five girls talked about what they liked to do and what not, but the second a firecracker went off, Usagi jumped, her eyes wide. "I have to go," she declared immediately, jumping out of her seat and running out the door. The four worried girls followed her and were quickly surprised by her speed.

"From the way that girl downed her shake, you'd think she'd be slower!" Rei sniped. The girls all nodded to each other and jumped into an alleyway, transforming into their senshi forms. Then, it was the warriors chasing the blonde. Usagi looked over her shoulder, and upon seeing the four chasing her picked up speed.

Ami was running scans on her Mercury computer, confused as to why this girl was capable of running faster than them. "She's not human!" she declared, causing the girls to pursue her at a faster rate. The street they were traveling along was empty, thank goodness, save the running five.

Rei shot fire at the girl, grazing her arm, but causing no real harm.

Instead, Usagi only ran faster. This was why she hated Chinese New Year. The firecrackers, if properly charmed, had the power to reveal any spirit for its true form and weaken it substantially. She checked over her shoulder again and saw the girls still running after her.

_This, my friends, is where it all went South._

She faced the front again, only to come in contact with a youma. By now she felt the glamor protecting her identity fading, leaving only Princess Serenity in the captivity of a youma. She screamed with all her voice, but to no avail. She senshi couldn't do anything, seeing as the youma was using her as a human shield that was growing limp in its arms, her energy being sucked out of her.

"Serenity-hime!" Minako exclaimed, but she could not move. The youma had their princess in a headlock, ready to snap her delicate little neck.

Suddenly, a rose sliced the youma's arm, freeing a now-conscious Serenity. Rei was the first on the scene, trying to wake the princess. All those conscious looked up to see Prince Endymion standing on a tree branch. "Leave the princess alone," Endymion ordered the youma darkly, though he could feel his power fading as well.

_And you wanna know what sucks about youma? They're not spirits. They don't get weakened by the firecrackers._

In a combo-attack from all four senshi, the youma turned to dust as Endymion picked up Serenity bridal-style. "I'm sorry, Serenity," he whispered. "I should have protected you better."

"Okay, lover boy, hand over Usagi-chan," Makoto ordered, taking the girl from Mamoru and putting her on her back piggyback-style. "C'mon, she was headed this way." It was a sight to see: a girl in a princess gown being carried by Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Mars, and Mercury forming a protective triangle around them, the Terran Prince watching them in shock. The four managed to choose the right house, seeing as it was the only one that the moon shone on perfectly. Ami knocked on the door before taking a step back.

The door opened, revealing an angry Tsukino Kenji. "What did you do to her?" he demanded. "She was supposed to be here nearly an hour ago. What did you do, attack her?"

"Uh... yes and no," Ami replied. The four girls walked inside, laying Serenity down on the couch. "We saw that she was weakened and scared by the firecrackers, so we thought she might have been an evil spirit. Then, a scan on my Mercury computer informed us that she wasn't human. When we saw she was the princess... we're sorry."

"If you don't mind my asking," Minako began, "how did you know Usagi was the Moon Princess?"

"We've known since she was three," Ikuko replied. "We were still living in America then, but when Usagi's brother was born... he was born very premature. No one thought he would last an hour, much less the night. Then, little Usagi came up to him and kissed him on the forehead. After that, she put her hand over his heart and there was this silver glow, and next thing we know... he's healthy and crying and looked like a fully-developed infant. There was this crescent moon on Usagi's forehead as well. Then, she started having these dreams about some prince named Endymion and the Moon Kingdom being destroyed. The pictures she drew were... rather horrifiying. She only got her full powers two years ago, and that's when the firecrackers started affecting her. She drew you four, as well, along with the other senshi. You were her guards."

_And that, kyuu-chan, is the basic story of how we, the senshi, nearly killed the princess we're supposed to protect. It's a short story, yes, but it is what happened. And now, we have our princess, here in Crystal Tokyo, her bettering the world every moment of every day._

* * *

Ten points to whoever can find the PGSM inside joke! I think I might make another chapter that reveals the identity of the narrator, but I want to see who you think the narrator is. So please review who you think it is!


End file.
